edfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Ed, by the Ed
"For the Ed, by the Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy in which Eddy runs against Plank to see who should be king of the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Jonny is pretending Plank is a superhero when all of the sudden he notices The Kanker Sisters torturing Jimmy. Jonny watches, then May shows a worm and says make Jimmy eat it. Jimmy covers up his mouth so he can't eat it, but the Kankers were strong enough to open it. Then, Jonny throws plank towards the Kankers, and Plank lands in Lee's hair. Jimmy escapes, but does not succeed because of the "creepy crawly creature" crawling towards him. Marie gets Plank out of Lee's hair then May slips on Plank, leaving the Kanker sisters in a pile. The worm is still crawling towards Jimmy, and Jimmy is cornered in the fence, scared. Plank drops down, blocking the worm's way. Jonny and Jimmy then run off to tell everybody about Plank's "duel" against the Kankers. Ed and Eddy are drinking sodas so they can cash the bottles in for Jawbreakers. Double D is refusing to burp. Ed and Eddy then are trying to convince Double D to burp. Double D is convinced, so Double D tries to burp but nothing comes out. Eddy laughs then Double D is embarrassed. Then the Eds notice that Jimmy and Jonny are running for the kids. Eddy then claims he wants an election. Edd says that it would be a great experience but then he finally burps which embarrasses him even more. Kevin is testing Rolf how long he could hold his breath, then Jonny disturbs their testing. Jimmy is telling Nazz and Sarah. Rolf hears them, and runs of screaming "MAMA!!!". Double D announces the beginning of the election, and says that the king of the cul-de-sac is "Canidate" Eddy. Ed shows up pulling a wagon with Eddy in it. Eddy comes up to Jonny and pulls down Plank then says "Vote for me you bald badger". Eddy gives a speech. Eddy makes a mistake, leaving Kevin to say the speech is snorzeville. Everyone goes away. Eddy then tries to think of an idea to prove he's king, not Plank. Ed comes with a bag, Eddy opens it and it's dirt. Oh dear. Some dirt opens and a picture comes floating down. The picture fades off screen, and it is not revealed what is on the picture. Edd comes out with fresh cookies then, and scrapes them off the plate. Everyone is attracted and we reveal that they are doing a election. Eddy comes up and shows th picture, and Jimmy starts to cry. We still can't see the picture, and Jonny wants it, because he wants to know where they got it. Eddy gives the picture to Ed and he holds it high in the air. Ed gives him the picture anyway, so Jonny says Plank just made a mistake. Then, Kevin argues with Eddy, then Ed puts a shovel under Kevin's feet and throws him inti the ballot booth. After Kevin takes his cookie for voting, Ed comes up with the rest of the Kids on the shovel. The rest of the kids vote (including the Eds). Eddy did not vote yet, then we see Eddy is stuffing lots of paper in the ballot box saying "Eddy". It reveals that Edd switched the ballot box after he voted, only taking one paper that said "Eddy". Edd then reads the votes, and Plank wins. Edd and Eddy then fight in the box, since Eddy went crazy that Plank won. Ed jumps in and throws Edd and Eddy out, and goes crazy in the box. Quotes *'Edd': "Our fist vote goes to Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank." Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooo... and another for Plank." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "And one for... Rolf." Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes well.. and here's another one for Plank. Yes, and Plank again. Another one for Plank. And last but not least.. uh, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count I'm afraid." ---- *'Jimmy': Plank's "rescue" "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized em'! Let's give a name for him! Go tell everybody!" ---- *'Ed': "FREE BUTTONS!!!" throwing buttons Trivia *In this episode, Rolf is smart enough to know Plank is not a living creature, but in "Urban Ed", he talked to cardboard people thinking they were real. *May didn't know what Plank was in this episode, but in "Home Cooked Eds" she used Plank as a back scratcher. *When Edd announces the ballots, there are ten kids (including Plank), but only eight are counted, including Rolf and the cookie. *Election results: **'Plank': 5 **'Eddy': 1 **'Rolf': 1 **'Cookie': 1 *The picture that Eddy showed to the kids was never revealed. Video This clip was provided by thebacons00 on youtube. 8Bz_8QQSJHY Category:Episodes Category:Season 4